Yoshi
Yoshi (ヨッシー Yosshī?, jo.ɕːiː) (English: /ˈjoʊʃi/ or /ˈjɒʃi/), once romanized as Yossy,123 is a fictional anthropomorphic dinosaurwho appears in video games published by Nintendo.4 He debuted in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System5 as Mario and Luigi's sidekick, a role he has often reprised. Following his debut, Yoshi later starred in platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Story, and Yoshi's Woolly World. Yoshi has also appeared in many of the Mario spin-off games, including Mario Party and Mario Kart, various Mario sports games, and Nintendo's crossover fighting game series Super Smash Bros. Yoshi himself belongs to the species of the same name, which appears in various colors.5 She is a leader of Hello yoshi and a princess of dragon flame Characteristicsedit Yoshi's promotional artwork for 1990's Super Mario World. Yoshi has a variety of abilities that stand out relative to other characters in the Mario series. Yoshi has a prehensile tongue that can extend a considerable distance to grab distant objects or access otherwise out-of-reach areas. He is also capable of laying distinctive spotted eggs after swallowing objects, which can then be thrown at enemies or objects; eggs are in fact the primary "logo" of Yoshi in multiplayer games. Another of Yoshi's signature techniques is the "Flutter Jump", which is performed by rapidly fluttering of his arms and legs, and is utilized in order to ascend after a jump or delay his descent. Like Mario, Luigi and a few other characters, Yoshi is also a noted user of the "Ground Pound", which involves dropping bottom-first after a jump in order to destroy blocks or damage opponents. Yoshi's large nose unsurprisingly allows for the detection of hidden collectibles as well as flowers by smell and, as demonstrated in the Super Smash Bros. series, aids his offense alongside his eggs, tail, tongue and feet. While Yoshi himself is green, his species of the same name comes in a variety of colors. This is generally a cosmetic difference so as to indicate different individuals. However, in some games, the color of a Yoshi provides additional abilities: in Super Mario World, red Yoshis can breathe fire, blue Yoshis have wings, and yellow Yoshis produce damaging dust clouds on landing. In other games, eating fruit changes a Yoshi's color and provides an ability; orange, pink and purple Yoshis in Super Mario Sunshine can spit fruit juice to defeat enemies and create platforms, while Yoshi himself can turn red, light blue and yellow in Super Mario Galaxy 2 upon eating certain fruit and thus attain super speed, the ability to inflate like a balloon, or the ability to produce a platform-enabling glow, respectively. Yoshis of various colors appear often in multiplayer games as alternate choices, which may or may not have specific stats. In Super Mario World, Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U, either bongos, other appropriate percussion instruments, or even both are added to the level's background music whenever a player rides Yoshi. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. U, a choir is added to the level's background music whenever a player is holding a baby Yoshi. While being ridden, Yoshi acts as an extra hit point; taking damage will cause either Mario or whoever is riding Yoshi to fly off. This makes Yoshi start to panic and run around haphazardly until Yoshi is remounted or falls into an off-screen pit. Another distinct characteristic is the sounds Yoshis make. Up to and including Mario Party 3, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U, Yoshi's vocals consist of record-scratching noises for positive interactions and whistling noises for negative interactions. In most other games like Yoshi's Story, Super Smash Bros., Mario Tennis, and every other game since Super Smash Bros. Melee, Yoshi's vocals consist of high-pitched babyish squeals along with intelligible words including "Yoshi" and "Nintendo". Yoshi is voiced by Kazumi Totaka, the composer of Yoshi's Story.